The Chronicles in the lives of Nori and Rushimaru
by SexyPlywood
Summary: This is a story me and my cousin made, and we really enjoy it so please read and review! Oh, and most of the characters are OOC at at least one point in time, so sorry! And please no flames, or at least keep them small, thanks peoples!We do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

9

Chapter 1

Kakashi came into the classroom with a smile on his face, so everyone became worried, knowing that if Kakashi looked smug that something was awry. Then he smiled, which sent a collective sweat drop through the room, and Kakashi said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce two new students to our class: Norikuryu, self-proclaimed Sexy Ninja, and Rushimaru, creator of Ply Jutsu and who is called the Plywood Ninja.

Then in came two completely different looking people, one was a child with scraggly hair and clothes, while the other was a sexy-looking female wearing only a bikini-looking outfit, that had all the males' attention.

"Never doubt the plywood!", exclaimed the child making the peace sign. (this is Rushimaru)

"I want to announce that I am single," Norikuryu said, and all of the guys became excited.

Then one of the girls asked angrily, "Is that outfit even allowed in class?"

"If you can't pull off this look, like I can, then you shouldn't get all jealous at me. It's not my fault I'm so sexy, I was born this way," Norikuryu replied.

After that, Kakashi announced, "Rushimaru and Norikuryu will join Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's team , so that I can give them both personal lessons. Now it is time for our new students to show off one of their moves."

"Someone throw something at me," Rushimaru demanded; so Naruto threw a kunai at him, and just before he was gruesomely injured a large chunk of plywood appeared in front of him and he was saved.

"I'll go next," Norikuryu said sexily, and she suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared a few seconds later in Kakashi's lap, "Can this be my new seat Kakashi?"

"Of course it can," Kakashi said ,and then he whispered into her ear desperately, "Please?"

Then Sasuke said, "You could sit on my lap," ,and every male in the room ,other than Rushimaru, started shouting pleads to become her personal seat. Eventually leaving Kakashi on top of many men and a very constipated llama. (Don't ask for details)

Moving on, the first mission of the newly improved group was to protect a cloaked man who told them that, "People were after his brea… I mean boo… boomerang. Yeah, right boomerang," while staring at Norikuryu's breasts conspicuously.

"Well, let's get going!", Norikuryu exclaimed, "Where are we going anyways?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Weren't you listening to Kakashi's like hour long lecture on our mission?", asked Rushimaru.

"No, I was staring at his hot body and thinking about what it would be like for him to be my boyfriend," Norikuryu answered, "Was I supposed to be listening, was it important?" A vein popping moment was shared by all. "Well, you see, I'm not the brightest bulb in the light bulb shed. I know it must be a surprise to you all, but I'm not what you would call 'smart'. I've always got through life on my looks, most people think I'm sexy and I agree," Norikuryu said.

"How self-centered of you," Sakura said.

"Thanks! I didn't know you cared," Norikuryu said.

Rushimaru commented, "You do realize that that was an insult, right?"

"But I'll take it as a compliment, I'm sure it was meant to be as such," Norikuryu said. "I'm sexier than her anyways, so I don't care what she says about me," Norikuryu said haughtily, "Sasuke obviously prefers me to Sakura anyways, so it's not like she's any competition to me."

"How dare you, Sasuke obviously prefers me!", shouted Sakura.

"Prove it!"

"I'll prove it by kicking your ass!", Sakura exclaimed.

Then Norikuryu created forty-seven sexy clones of herself, and then all of a sudden the clones and Norikuryu disappeared. The next moment Sakura was pressed against many scantily clad women, in a Norikuryu dog pile; at that moment every male in the five mile radius collapsed in convulsions at seeing such a sight, except Rushimaru, who was to young to appreciate such a sight. Then Sakura had to give up or suffocate, because she was pressed against the chest of one of the Norikuryu clones, which was more than enough to suffocate two grown men.

"I won, yay me!", exclaimed Norikuryu.

"Are you quite done with your fight, you do realize we are on a quest," Rushimaru brought to everyone's attention.

"Yes, I do need to get to Forumai while it is still light out," the cloaked man said, "why don't you just walk with me Norikuryu? I would love to get close to your boobsnoImeanpersonality."

"Sure, I would like to know you," Norikuryu answered.

"You do realize he's just a perv right?", asked Naruto.

"He just wants to know my personality," snappily came back Norikuryu. Suddenly, Norikuryu's favorite hair accessory fell to the ground, and while she bent over her thong ripped a little; as she was bent over many clicks were heard all around. "What was that noise, I always hear it when I bend over. Oh well, and can you give me a sec, I need to change my outfit; it would seem I ripped the back of my thong," Norikuryu stated.

Then she went behind a tree, which was then closely watched by all. The cloaked man even went up the tree, and then fell down backwards with a nosebleed trailing down after him, and the cloak fell off.

It was…duh…duhn…duh… Kakashi. Soon afterwards Norikuryu came back in a white bikini now, instead of the tan one she was wearing previously.

"Eww, you know what? There was a giant toad back there staring at me, and I even heard a thud. Hey Kakashi, when did you get here, and why are you holding the cloaked man's cloak? It is nice to see you though," Norikuryu stated innocently, "and how do you like my bikini, it's brand new. But I don't know, do you think it looks sexy on me?"

"How dense can you be? Isn't it obvious that the cloaked man was Kakashi. I wonder how you can learn any Jutsus, especially a forbidden one like Shadow Clone Jutsu," Rushimaru stated angrily.

"Oh, I know many forbidden moves," Norikuryu said saucily; which caused all the other males in the surrounding area to smile widely thinking many dirty thoughts.

"I didn't know that you had a special boomerang, Kakashi. Can I see it?", Norikuryu asked.

"Um, … no, I can't show it out here where everyone can see, it's too special for that. Maybe I can show it to you later, in private," Kakashi said.

"Geez, stop being so pervy, even I am becoming annoyed by it," Sasuke said angrily, "leave Norikuryu alone she's too innocent to even understand your hints. You're way too old for her anyways."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? Kakashi has been nothing but nice to me, and I am sixteen you know!", Norikuryu shouted.

"Haven't you noticed that he's a little overly friendly? I mean what teacher have you had that allowed you to sit on their lap?", Sasuke asked.

"Well, I've never actually had a teacher before. My parents taught me all I know, and they died when I was eight," Norikuryu answered.

"So where do you live, then?", Rushimaru asked, feeling ashamed for his earlier derogatory comments towards her.

"Oh, well, all I do is ask people for a place to stay, and usually someone volunteers to house me; if someone doesn't ,then I just sleep where I can," Norikuryu replied.

"You can live with me!", Kakashi cheerfully announced.

"No, you should stay away from him; you can live with me. I have a big enough house, that you could have your own room and I will not be so perverted, like Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"I think that is the most I have heard you talk since I met you. It is amazing and your offer is nice, but I am already staying with someone," Norikuryu replied, politely.

"Who are you staying with?", Rushimaru asked.

"What was his name? Gary…, Jarra,…no what was it?", Norikuryu thought aloud.

"Gaara, Gaara, you're living with Gaara?", Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's it! Gaara. He doesn't really talk very much, and the sand is everywhere. It almost feels life I'm on a beach, but without the water or people," Norikuryu said.

"So, you mean it's like a desert," Sakura stated.

"Beach, desert, same thing basically," Norikuryu snapped back.

"Isn't her naiveté charming?", Kakashi noted.

"Hey, that sign says Forumai. We're here ,yay," Norikuryu said excitedly.

"Wow, during our discussions we actually got here, without any fights too," Rushimaru said surprised.

"Why did you want to come here anyways?", Norikuryu questioned.

"Yeah, why?", Sasuke asked snottily.

"Well, they have the new volume of my good friend, the Toad Sage's, new book!", Kakashi exclaimed.

"Oh, are they good?", Norikuryu questioned.

"I just can't put them down, I can lend you the first volume, _Flirting Paradise _if you want," Kakashi offered.

"It sounds interesting, I would love to borrow it, Kakashi," Norikuryu replied.

"Stop right there!", a masked ninja yelled.

"I will defeat you, so watch out," Norikuryu stated loudly.

"You, Scantily Clad Girl, who do you think you are?", the person asked.

"I am Norikuryu, the Sexy Ninja, and now that I have introduced myself, it would be polite to introduce yourself."

"I am Orochimaru, and there is no way you could defeat me!"

"Oro-who,…. It does not matter, Seductive Darkness Jutsu: Shadow Blades Dance!", Norikuryu yelled as she created the seals with her hands. Then Norikuryu disappeared, and blades attacked Orochimaru; he dodged most of them, but the rest hit him in the arms and legs, paralyzing them.

"Ha, you see, the Sexy Ninja can defeat you!", Norikuryu shouted.

"So this must be your Bloodline technique, you are strong, but I can offer you even more power!", Orochimaru said as he stretched his head to her neck and bit her leaving a curse that looked like three black teardrops in a circle. Norikuryu then screamed and screamed and fell into Orochimaru's arms, unconscious (apparently they weren't as paralyzed as Norikuryu thought).

"Ha, ha, ha, this girl is mine now," Orochimaru chuckled as he disappeared with Norikuryu in his arms.

"No!!!", the whole group yelled.

"She only has a ten percent chance of living," Kakashi said sadly, "that curse is very volatile, as you know Sasuke."

"Who was that, Kakashi?", Rushimaru asked.

"That was Orochimaru, the creator of the Hidden Village of Sound, he is pure evil!", Sakura shouted.

"Do you think that Norikuryu will be alright, Kakashi?", Rushimaru asked.

"I hope that she will, but I do not know how much chakra she has, especially after an attack like that. We will just have to hope that she will survive, and can get away from Orochimaru. There is nothing we can do but hope and pray," Kakashi answered.

(In Norikuryu's Mind)

"Where am I?", Norikuryu asked. Then a little eight year old girl appeared in front of her.

"I was too weak," the little girl said, "the person who killed my parents was after me, and there was nothing I could do. I'm too weak. I shouldn't even be alive, I'm a monster!"

"NO!", Norikuryu shouted, "We aren't weak, or a…a…a …monster, the killer was just too strong. There was nothing we could do."

"You're right, there was nothing we could do, but just stand there watching Mommy and Daddy die, because of us. Because we didn't have enough power, but I can give you the power. Then you can take revenge," the little girl form of Norikuryu said as she transformed into Orochimaru.

"No, I do not need it!", Norikuryu screamed to Orochimaru, "I will never need your tainted power!"

"You will have no choice, if you survive, that is," Orochimaru taunted.

"I will not become your tool," Norikuryu said as she blacked out.

Then Norikuryu awoke and felt warmth under her head; when she looked up she saw a man with his eyes closed, but it wasn't Orochimaru. Norikuryu had been laying on his lap, but she quickly got off his lap and he woke as well.

"So, you are awake now. Who are you?", he asked.

"I could ask the same about you! Where did Orochimaru go? Are you one of his minions?", Norikuryu asked defensively.

"Of course not, and my name is Daritoshi. I saw Orochimaru carrying you off, so I saved you, but he still got away from me," he said.

"So he is still alive darn it! I will get my revenge from him though!", Norikuryu shouted loudly.

"But who are you?", Daritoshi asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Norikuryu, the Sexy Ninja!", Norikuryu said as she posed.

"That's nice, your name is beautiful, and very accurate, but how will you defeat Orochimaru when you have no idea where he is?", Daritoshi questioned.

"He marked me with his curse, and so he will come back for me. Orochimaru wants my power, and if he wants it bad enough, he will come to take it from me. That is when I will kill him for biting me and using my memories against me," Norikuryu huffed in her long serious speech, which was unusual for her.

"Where are we anyways?", Norikuryu asked as she finally began to take in her surroundings, "Are we anywhere near Forumai?"

"Forumai? Yes, actually, we're only a few miles away from there," Daritoshi explained.

"Then, Daritoshi, could you take me there, because the rest of my group is there on a mission, and they are probably getting worried by now," Norikuryu asked.

"Sure Norikuryu, I can get you there, but in return, you have to go on a date with me," Daritoshi said.

"Okay, but I already like a guy," Norikuryu answered.

"Who?", Daritoshi questioned.

"Now, that is….a secret," Norikuryu said.

"Hmm,…well let's go," Daritoshi replied.

So they went off, jumping from the tree branches, and in about half an hour they reached Forumai. Norikuryu searched the whole town with Daritoshi, and they found the group in a ramen restaurant.

"Kakashi, I am back, I hope you didn't miss me for too long," Norikuryu said as she and Daritoshi approached the party.

"Norikuryu!", "Kakashi!", both Norikuryu and Kakashi did one of those flowery reunited scenes.

"Daritoshi, long time no see," Kakashi said, "How is your mission going?"

"I just finished it, but it has been a long time hasn't it? What was it, five years ago that I last saw you, and you look like you haven't changed at all," Daritoshi replied.

"You two know each other?", Norikuryu asked.

"Yes, we were in the Academy together, and we became Jounin at about the same time. Of course, I was always the stronger of the two of us," Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi, are you the one Norikuryu likes?", Daritoshi whispered to Kakashi.

"Hmm,….and what if I am?", Kakashi whispered back.

"Then we are rivals in love!", Daritoshi whispered to Kakashi again.

When they turned back to look at the group, everyone was eating; even Norikuryu was eating, the rest of Kakashi's food.

"Norikuryu, you're eating my food," Kakashi said.

"I'll share it," Norikuryu replied sincerely.

"Alright, but you have to feed it to me," Kakashi whined.

"OK, but in return, you have to buy more food for me and Daritoshi," Norikuryu said.

"Awwww, well alright….," Kakashi sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flash Back - "Awww, well, alright….," Kakashi sighed._

This is a week after the day Norikuryu met up with Orochimaru, and they (the new team 7) are back to Konoha, having completed their mission with minimal delay. Rushimaru has increased his power and connection with plywood, while Norikuryu learned Chidori, from Kakashi, and the Summoning technique from Jiraiya, who was more than willing to train her. Both Norikuryu and Rushimaru got to know each other and actually became friends. Gaara, surprisingly, started going out with Norikuryu, which caused great jealousy in the town's male population. This is where the second chapter will begin.

"Rushimaru, Rushimaru, let's go train, I have a good feeling about today," Norikuryu said confidently.

"Don't you have a good feeling about every day? How can you be so perky in the morning?" Rushimaru asked grumpily.

"Because of the daily coffee, dear Gaara makes me in the morning," Norikuryu answered excitedly. (YEAH! Coffee, my dear, dear friend, I love you so!)

"Dear Gaara? Eww, what in the world could be dear about that recluse?" Rushimaru asked mockingly.

"You are just grumpy this morning. Do you want to get some snacks before training? I'm sure we would still be early," Norikuryu replied.

"Yeah, let's do it, and I am sure that we will not be late, unless for once Kakashi decides not to be several hours late. Even if he does, we can come up with some lame excuse like he does all the time," Rushimaru said as Norikuryu nodded in agreement.

So they walked to the bakery store and ordered some surprise cakes, where each one had a unique special ingredient. While they were eating they both saw Jiraiya and Kakashi come in and order something, so they both hid quickly so as not to be seen and listened in on Kakashi and Jiraiya's conversation. (when Jiraiya speaks it will be like this _"Turkey" _and when Kakashi speaks it will be like this **"Turkey"**, because I am lazy, and at some time I will stop doing it this way, but I will say when that will be, so on with the story)

**"I am worried about Norikuryu. Orochimaru could come any day and not only him, but maybe some other person might come after her, she has even more chakra than Naruto."**

_"Don't worry, Kakashi, she's learning to protect herself, and anyways Gaara will always protect her, you know. What progress has that other kid, Rushimaru, been making?"_

**"Having Gaara as a protector does not make her very safe. Aw, well as to the other topic, Rushimaru, he's a lot stronger than I had thought he would be, but there is not much I can do to improve his Plyjutsu, since it seems to be a Bloodline Limit. Where did these kids come from? Two Genins, who can easily do Jounin level techniques, Konoha seems to be truly blessed with the strength of our Genins."**

_"I have no idea where they could have come from, and both of them seem to be less than willing to explain where they came from or anything else about their past for that matter. For two kids who are_ _so friendly they are being awfully secretive. Gaara is probably the best place to learn anything about Norikuryu, but who knows?"_

**"Why don't you two come out know? Why aren't you at practice?" **(End of laziness, yay, for Carpal Tunnel)

"Couldn't we ask you the same?" Rushimaru questioned.

"I am your Sensei, you two, not the other way around," Kakashi said, and Jiraiya was still kind of confused, seeing as he had no idea that they were there. (Jiraiya just doesn't know them as well, poor legendary Sannin) And so arguing ensued.

As they were arguing, Gaara came in to see Norikuryu, Rushimaru, Kakashi, and even Jiraiya all yelling at each other, but as he came in, Norikuryu stopped and walked over to him. (Ha ha, the power of Plot Device)

"Aren't you supposed to be training right now?" Gaara asked.

"You don't want me to be here with you, my love, that's what you mean, right?" Norikuryu whined.

"You know that's not what I mean, don't twist my words like that," Gaara said roughly.

"So you do love me! I love you too, hey let's go train together, huh Gaara-chan?" Norikuryu shouted. (For those who don't know, which is most likely none, -chan is like a term of affection or closeness, if this is wrong please tell me, once again on with the story)

"Whatever," Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Let's go, sorry, Kakashi, but I'm having a personal lesson with my dear Gaara-chan. Let's go, let's go, Gaara-chan!" Norikuryu yelled as she grabbed Gaara's arm and began to pull him out of the sweets place and started to giggling excitedly. Gaara was pulled out with a frown on his face, and the rest of the group were surprised by their sudden exit and were left speechless at the speed at which they left. (How can poor Gaara-chan take this torture?)

(Now with Norikuryu and Gaara at the training grounds)

Teach me something new, okay Gaara?" Norikuryu asked.

"Hn, follow my hand seals closely," he said as he began to quickly make the seals, and sand, from his gourd and the ground, went into the air and became a sand shower that destroyed a large patch of the surrounding area. (I think this is something Gaara can do, if not, he can now)

"Wow," Norikuryu said as she began to form the seals herself, and the same shower fell again. "I did it!" Norikuryu yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Gaara's eyes widened after seeing her pick up the skill so quickly. Norikuryu started shouting happiness and began to hug him. Gaara grabbed her shoulders and asked, "How did you do that? How did you learn that so quickly? It should have taken at least two weeks for you to learn it." As Gaara spoke Norikuryu saddened and her eyes darkened with unpleasant memories.

(Norikuryu's mind)

"Nori, Nori, come on," a handsome, young boy spoke.

"Norikuryu, come here," a big, intimidating man called.

"Coming, Father," a little seven year old version of Norikuryu answered, "sorry, Akio, but I have to go." (Akio is the handsome, young boy from earlier, and the big, intimidating man is Nori's father, in case you didn't know)

Then Norikuryu and her father were in the back of their house, and her father slapped her, "How dare you! How dare you come home late, today! You had me and your mother worried sick!"

As her father slapped her, Norikuryu grew angry and her brown eyes turned black and black chakra surrounded her.

"Don't hit me Daddy, please," Norikuryu said as the dark chakra attacked his arm as he continued to slap her.

"You're a demon child!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not, Daddy, don't say that!" Norikuryu said as she began to start crying and the black chakra attacked her father even more, and he began screaming in pain.

"Stop Norikuryu, STOP!" her mother yelled, as she went to help Norikuryu's father. (She had heard her husband's cries from inside the house, so she had come out to check up on him)

"Mommy, Daddy hurt me," Norikuryu said as she wiped her face of her blood and tears.

"He should have hit you harder, you monster," her mother said as she picked up her husband, who had passed out. Norikuryu's mother took Norikuryu's father in the house and locked her outside, all alone.

"Poor, poor child," a voice called from the shadows.

"Who is that?" Norikuryu's tear-filled voice asked.

"Someone who can help you, little girl. It's not your fault you have that power, right?" the voice said.

"Yes, it's not my fault," Norikuryu answered as she sniffled and continued to look at the shadows.

"I can take care of them, if you want," the shadowed voice said, and a form came out of the shadows; it was a pale skinned man with long black hair in a pony tail that blended so perfectly with the shadows that it seemed one itself, with marks under his eyes, and a trench coat on.

"Who….who are you?" Norikuryu asked.

"I am Itachi, and I can take you away from here," the shadowed man said.

"I….Itachi, you can take me away, really?" Norikuryu asked suspiciously.

"Yes, tonight even, if you want," he answered.

"No, not tonight, because tomorrow is my birthday, and I will be eight!" Norikuryu announced excitedly, even though she was still sniffling.

"Then how about tomorrow night, Norikuryu," he said as he disappeared once again into the shadows.

"Wait, how do you know my name? Mr. Itachi, where are you, and why tomorrow?" Norikuryu asked, but only the wind rustling through the leaves answered her. Once again she was alone, and she sobbed herself to sleep as she wished that tomorrow everything would be better; she would be away with Itachi, and her parents could finally be happy, with her not there.

Norikuryu was woken in the morning by the sun rising, and was surprised to see that sometime during the night someone had put a blanket on her. When she took the blanket off she started shivering in the cold chill of the morning, so she quickly wrapped the blanket around herself, comforting herself in the warm, fuzzy, wonderful smelling blanket. (you can guess or use your imagination as to who put the blanket on her because I don't think that I will ever explain that, I'm sorry but there is always fun in letting your imagination decide, and if you do want to guess, comment and tell me who you think it is and if you come up with a scene for it I might even put it in the story later, oops I got off topic, now on with the story)

"Nori, Nori, Happy Birthday! Hey, why are you outside with your blanket?" Akio asked, with a wrapped present in his hand.

"Um….I decided to camp out last night, I thought it would be fun," Norikuryu lied.

"Oh, ..well, here's your present, Nori!" Akio exclaimed happily as he handed over her present. She accepted it with a smile and began to unwrap it excitedly, and it was a golden necklace with a green gem hanging down from it. Norikuryu turned to Akio and hugged him with tears of happiness in her eyes. (Yes, the necklace is real gold with a real gem, yeah, that would be such an awesome present, no?)

"Wow! This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but it's too expensive-looking, it's too much," Norikuryu said and she tried to hand it back.

"No it isn't, you see it was my Mother's, but Dad gave it to me, to give it to someone special. You're the specialest person I know, so you have to take it, Nori," Akio said as he held the hand that Norikuryu was holding out the necklace with, and he took the necklace from her hand and put it on her neck delicately. While Akio put the necklace on her, Norikuryu blushed heavily; and also while he was putting the necklace on her, Norikuryu's parents came out. So Akio backed away quickly with one of his hands behind his head, chuckling guiltily, and said, "Hello, Nori's parents, I just came to say happy birthday to Nori, and now I will leave. Buh Bye, Nori! Happy eighth birthday!"

"Bye, Akio!" Norikuryu called and waved at him.

"You shouldn't hang out with him, he is eleven, which makes him three years older than you, you know. What is that junk around your neck, Norikuryu?" her mother said and asked angrily.

"It's not junk, it's my birthday present from Akio. It is so pretty. Akio is my best friend, and I won't stop hanging out with him, Mom," Norikuryu announced.

"Akio probably stole it; it looks too expensive for a little boy to have bought it," Norikuryu's father said in a haughty manner, "so you should give it to me."

"No, I won't give it to you, and Akio did not steal it, it was his mom's necklace, and his father gave it to him to give it to someone special. Akio said that I'm the most specialest person he knows, so he gave it to me, for me," Norikuryu said with fierceness shining in her eyes and blazing in her voice.

"How dare you be so disobedient," her father yelled.

"For your disobedience you will have to go to get the groceries that you will be using to make dinner tonight. After you take a bath, you're filthy, Norikuryu," her mother said angrily. Norikuryu thought about yelling that it was her birthday and unfair, but she knew that arguing would just get her in more trouble. So she took her bath and went to town to get the groceries.

Everyone in town greeted her and said, "Happy Birthday!" to her many times. Norikuryu got the ingredients to make her favorite meal, almost for free, as a present to her from the stand owners, and began to walk home as the sun began to sink in the sky.

With all the distractions of the day Itachi and his words were completely forgotten to her, as she hummed and skipped her way home, with one hand on her necklace and the other grasping the handles of her grocery bag.

When she reached her house the moon was up and full and the lights in her house were out, and as she put her hand on the door a falling star grabbed her attention, making her smile and close her eyes to make a wish. Then she opened the door as a scream penetrated the calm silence of the evening. (Okay, this is where the story gets a little graphic, so those who can't take violence and stuff, should skip through this and think that that was a happy scream)

The scream was coming from inside her house, so she ran inside, not even taking off her shoes. There, in the middle of the greeting room were her parents, lying right next to each other; both of them with one kunai sticking in their chests. Sitting on the table behind them was a table full of presents in white wrapping paper, now blotched with red staining each one.

"Mommy!….Daddy!" Norikuryu screamed as she ran over to them. "Nori? Is that you?" her mother answered weakly, her eyes all filmed over, and her eyes began to close, "I want you to know that…. (cough)…. (cough)…that, you're not a monster, Nori, never, I'm so sorry," then her eyes began to close as tears of sadness, blood, and pain fell lightly to the floor.

"Mommy, MOMMY, don't go to sleep, Mommy, stay awake, I'm scared, don't leave me," Norikuryu whined as she grabbed onto her mother's body tightly, tears falling relentlessly down her face.

"I have done as you wanted; I have taken care of them for you, now you must come with me in return," Itachi said as he mysteriously came out of the shadows, "I can teach you to use your Bloodline Limit, I can help make you so much stronger, you could join the Akatsuki, and maybe, someday, you could even become stronger than me. Come with me, Norikuryu." He held out his hand to her, and Norikuryu backed away.

"Iiii….Itachi, why did you kill Mommy and Daddy?" Norikuryu asked as she stood up slowly and hesitantly, shaking from the shock, covered in her mother's blood.

"(Cough)….(cough)…Norikuryu, run, run away, he could kill you, too," Norikuryu's father said as his eyes passed over his wife's body, and he stood up, slowly taking the kunai out of his chest, causing blood to spurt out of his mouth, and he took the kunai in his hand in an offensive stance and began to attack Itachi. With unshed tears welling in his eyes he said, "Norikuryu, run please, I don't want you to die, don't worry about me, just run. I love you, my little Norikuryu!"

Then Norikuryu stood in front of her father, and yelled, "I'll go with you, but only if you don't fight him anymore!"

"Who said you had a choice?" Itachi said at the same time Norikuryu's father said, "No, you can't take her," and he ran at Itachi with the bloodstained kunai. So Itachi took Norikuryu's father's hand, the one with the kunai, and forced it back into his chest, causing blood to flow from Norikuryu's father's chest and mouth. Norikuryu's father looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, my dear little Nori….," as he fell to the floor, the withheld tears flowing freely down his lifeless face.

"DADDY!" Norikuryu screamed, as she fell to the floor, grief stricken. She was truly alone now, and it was her fault, all her fault, was all Norikuryu could think as she no longer noticed anything around her. She saw nothing and felt nothing, 'this is true loneliness,' was all she could comprehend.

Then a voice entered into her loneliness, "Get up, Norikuryu, we're leaving now," the only thing she could do was nod, but as she stood up to go her mind finally understood what had happened. She then screamed a heartbroken scream of true inner pain, that, were it a true wound it would have killed instantaneously. "Stop that racket, there is nothing you can do now; they are dead, now come! I will force you if I must," Itachi said to her.

Black chakra began to cover her entire body and her eyes burned a black that reflected everything around them as though they were mirrors, but when Itachi looked in them, he saw himself die. Itachi began to laugh, and said, "How fun, are you actually going to try and beat me?"

"Why, why did you kill them, why did you kill my family?" Norikuryu asked, pain filling her voice.

"To free you of all connections, to let you live for yourself, so you can fight for yourself, only yourself. To allow you to become strong, truly strong," Itachi answered, watching Norikuryu with interest, as she thought about what he had just said.

"But…doesn't having people you care about make you stronger?" Norikuryu asked confusion etched on her face.

"No, of course not, it leaves you open, it gives your enemies something to hold against you," Itachi said, his voice serious.

"NO!! That's not true, it can't be true, no!," Norikuryu yelled as she grabbed her head, pain welling from every spot on her body, from using power she did not understand or could control as well as from the pain of confusion, 'did everyone lie to me? Is he telling the truth? Is he right? Have I been thinking wrong my whole life? Is that why I am so weak and have never defended myself when I was beaten all those times?' were some of the many jumbled thoughts running through her head. The power burst through her, and she screamed again, as Itachi said, "You know I'm right, that's why you're denying it so vehemently. Think about it, even your power is agreeing with me. You can't fight me and win, if you ever want to defeat me, you will have to train, and forget about this confusion. Come, and you will be one step closer to taking vengeance from me for what I have done, that's what you want, isn't it?"

So with a glazed look in her eyes, Norikuryu walked over to him and said, "One day, you will pay for my loneliness, and then I shall be able to live peacefully, knowing you are dead. For now I will do as you wish, I will come, and I will train. Never forget what I mean to do, for I will not either," as she walked out of the room towards the door, never taking even one look back.

Laughter filled the air around her as Itachi walked beside her, saying, "You remind me of someone else I know, Norikuryu, you will become strong. I will make sure of it, because what fun is life, when you don't take risks. I believe that you will be a fun risk to take."

They reached the entrance to the next town by daylight, without another word passing between them. "You do know that you're going to have to change your outfit before we go in. I think you might get a little too much attention, the way you look now," Itachi said as he handed her a dress and Norikuryu frowned when she realized he was right, as she looked at the blood-soaked clothes she was wearing, and grabbed the dress from his hands, "Go behind that tree over there and put it on."

She did not even bother to reply, and went and changed into the dress, which was way too girly for her taste, but it did seem to make sense if he didn't want to get any attention. So she came back out after having wiped off the rest of the blood that was on her skin with a little spring that was behind the tree, making her realize that he was a lot more attentive to their surroundings than she was, seeing as she had been so thoroughly engrossed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that they were approaching a town.

Norikuryu came back from behind the tree, walking back to Itachi, who only acknowledged her presence by continuing onward toward the town, she could tell that he was engrossed in his own thoughts, as well, and yet, he was still paying more attention than she was.

Then they entered the town, and went to the nearest inn where Itachi inquired about some people staying there and the lady working went gaga at him, and got him the info he needed quickly. Norikuryu laughed after they had finished talking to the lady, a laugh that held no joy, and Itachi looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Norikuryu answered his unasked question, "That women looked at you as if you were god, isn't it hilarious. You are the most awful person I know, and yet, someone can still look at you as though you were the most wonderful person in the world."

"You find this funny, why?" Itachi asked surprised at Norikuryu's strange answer.

"Because, I just realized that the world isn't over," Norikuryu answered, which caused Itachi just to stare at her, wondering how she could find that funny, but they had reached the door Itachi was heading to, he had other things to deal with now.

The door opened, before they even had announced their presence, which caused Norikuryu to look surprised, as a man with long black hair, really pale skin, and serpentine eyes greeted them in, giving a judging look to Norikuryu, who just walked past him, following Itachi into the room.

"Aw, it would seem that our Itachi has gained a pet, is that what took you so long to come back," the serpentine-eyed man said while looking at Norikuryu.

"I am no pet," Norikuryu answered as the black chakra gathered around her, and Itachi said, "Stop, Norikuryu, you are not yet strong enough to take him on, and if you don't want to die, I wouldn't provoke him."

"Why should I care about dying? I have nothing more to live for," Norikuryu said, as she gave a spiteful look to both of them.

"If you want to take vengeance on me, then you will not fight him," Norikuryu powered down as soon as she heard Itachi say this.

"How wonderful, you have a new person on a vengeance spree, but if you want to kill him, then why are you following him, little girl?" serpent-eyed man asked.

"Because, he will train me, and I have been taught that it is best to know your enemies before you fight them, not that I care what you think. I'm not a little girl though, my name is Norikuryu, Snakeman," Norikuryu replied.

"What a sweet girl you have there, where did you get her? You're actually going to train your little, vengeful spitfire, to what? Kill you? How delightful, you're a lot more interesting than I had thought you were, Itachi," Snakeman said with laughter filling his voice.

"From here on in you will not speak unless I tell you, you can, or until you can defeat me, understand," Itachi told Norikuryu, and she nodded in agreement, "You should not provoke her so, Orochimaru, she might be weak now, but I can tell she has the strength to become a lot stronger than you, so were I you, I would be wary of yourself around this, what did you call her, ah, yes 'spitfire', because one day she might become a blazing inferno that could destroy the Akatsuki and all the groups that follow it," Itachi said seriousness laced in every word, which made Orochimaru look at Norikuryu closer, but could see nothing unusual about her except that black chakra from earlier.

"So, why not destroy her now, when she is not a problem?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because, I'm bored and I figure that she is a more interesting venture than anything else," Itachi answered, which made Norikuryu frown, but she still did not talk.

"Right now, Norikuryu, I want you to tell Orochimaru, what you know about him," Itachi commanded.

"You mean other than the fact that he's in a woman's body, and obviously has some unique connection to snakes, which would probably imply that he could summon snakes, so probably the best way to defeat him would be to have him in a position where he could not make any hand seals and was without his minions. I have a feeling that he has and depends on many minions, partly to keep a strong body on hand in case he needs to change bodies," Norikuryu answered briskly.

"That's enough, now stop talking," and Norikuryu once again nodded in response to Itachi's command.

"How did she know that? Did you tell her?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I did not even think you would be here, so I did not think that I would have to tell her about any of the other members," Itachi answered truthfully.

"If what you're saying is true, then you are right, she is dangerous. I am interested in what she will become as well, so I will not be the water to put this fire out, but that does not stop the rest of the members from taking care of her themselves or kidnapping her. So what is your plan to get ownership of this delightful little spitfire?" Orochimaru asked, his interest now peaked at this little girl.

"What is it you want from this girl, truthfully?" Orochimaru asked.

"What I want? I want an equal to fight, someone with whom I can truly enjoy fighting, that is what I want," Itachi answered.

"She will be quite the looker when she grows up," Orochimaru said as he put his hand on Norikuryu's cheek, and Norikuryu frowned and backed away from his hand. "What do you think, don't you agree, I bet there is already a boy who likes her judging on the necklace that she has around her neck. How old is she anyways?"

"You can answer his questions, if you want, Norikuryu, because I have some business I have to attend to, don't touch her Orochimaru," Itachi said in a bored voice, tired of this long conversation as he walked away, "oh, and Norikuryu, don't leave or follow me."

"This necklace was from my best friend for my birthday, and I'm eight, as of yesterday," Norikuryu answered Orochimaru's questions not really paying attention to what she answered, as much as to watching Itachi leave.

"Aw, it would seem that Itachi is not as thorough as he usually is, it is hard to believe that he actually would let one of your important people live," Orochimaru said.

"No, not Akio, I mean, it's not like he is that important," Norikuryu said quickly correcting herself.

"So your little friend's name is Akio, hmm? Well if you want him to live, I would completely forget about him and get rid of that necklace of yours, after all you want to become strong, don't you?", Orochimaru suggested, and as he finished his talking, the door was opened by Itachi, with a boy, he was pushing in front of him.

"This boy says he came for you. Is that true, Norikuryu, answer truthfully," Itachi demanded.

"Akio, what are you doing here, you idiot! You should have stayed home, it's not safe here," Norikuryu yelled at him, eyes filling with tears of happiness at seeing him and worry of the possibility of him dying, because of her, again.

"As I told you before you're my someone special, Nori. I couldn't let you leave without me," Akio answered.

"How sweet, so this is the young man who is in love with your little spitfire, huh Itachi?" Orochimaru asked, laughing at the sight of Akio.

Then Akio stepped forward and hugged Norikuryu and whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry, about what happened to your parents, but I'm here now, so don't try to act so strong."

"It would seem that I was careless, and left someone whom you cared for alive. But that problem can be easily fixed," Itachi said as he pulled out a kunai.

Then Norikuryu stood in front of Akio and said, "Please, Itachi, I will do anything you ask of me, as long as you do not hurt him, as long as you let him go. Anything, just do not hurt him."

"Touching, truly touching, what are you going to do Itachi?" Orochimaru asked mockingly, "Are you going to follow the orders of your spitfire?"

Itachi, ignoring Orochimaru, asked, "Would you truly do anything for this boy's life, Norikuryu?" Norikuryu answered with a nod, and instantly Akio was on the ground, with a kunai in his chest, like her parents.

"NOOOO!" Norikuryu shouted as she grabbed onto Akio, and pulled out the kunai from his chest. Then she tried to heal him, as she had seen some Medical Ninjas do before, making the same seals, as quickly as she could, which surprised both Itachi and Orochimaru because Akio actually started to breath correctly, but then she couldn't hold on to the power any more and it disappeared as her tears began to fall to the floor. Akio opened his eyes and said, "I love you, Nori, more than anything else in the world, so don't cry," and he lifted his hand and wiped away her tears, "after all, you're my someone special, aren't you?" Then his hand fell to the floor, and Norikuryu answered his last question, "Yes, always. I will never forget you, Akio, never."

Then Norikuryu turned to Itachi, and she said, "I want to begin training, immediately," and no tears were left on her face, only an intense anger, that even Orochimaru feared.

"It would seem that your spitfire has just moved up to a sizeable flame, hmm?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly.

"So, you have decided to take this seriously, now. Good, now I want you to take your love's body and bury it, think of it as your first step in training," Itachi said as he watched Norikuryu's face, but there was no change, even as she stooped over and picked up Akio's body.

Norikuryu took Akio's body gently out the back door of the inn, and saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree. There were no tools so she focused her chakra on her hands, and began digging Akio's grave, reliving Akio's last moments over and over again in her head; which was the worst pain that she had ever felt, yet, she continuously dug even as her hands were rubbed raw and bled onto the ground. Norikuryu's facial expression still did not change, no matter how much her heart and hands pained her.

A few hours later, she had finished digging the hole under the cherry blossom tree, the hole that would hold her love's body. Then she went over to where she had laid down Akio, and she took his hands and put them in a praying position on his stomach, and bit down on one of her raw hands, and drew a heart with the blood on his shirt over his chest and said, "You will always have my heart with you, Akio, wait for me."

Then she took his body carefully and placed it in the grave softly, grateful that it was big enough so she didn't have to go through this again, and as she began putting the dirt over his body a single cherry blossom fell down onto Akio's chest in the middle of the blood drawn heart. Norikuryu smiled at this sign, and finished covering his body with dirt with a serious face, thinking of the many ways that she could take care of Itachi, once she was strong enough.

Norikuryu then put even more chakra into her hands and wrote on the tree, "Here lies the body of Akio Temani, a love, friend, and son, gone, but never forgotten," and she stood up after praying and walked back into the inn, her face even more determined to get revenge.

As she came back into the room of the hotel, another person was in the room, but they did not matter to her, Norikuryu's attention was focused on one person only, Itachi. She did not even notice as the blood continued to flow down her hands from her digging.

"It would seem, that the reason your spitfire took so long was because she dug the boy's grave with her own hands," Orochimaru said to Itachi, who still had not looked at her, even though she was glaring daggers at him.

The new person walked over to her and said, "Here, let me heal your hands for you,", but Norikuryu backed away and yelled in answer, "No, I want to remember this pain, I don't want to forget!", so he backed away, and after saying this, Itachi finally looked at her, surprised to hear her so adamant at something like that.

"You should really get your hands looked at, after all, biting your hands can cause all sorts of bacteria to fester," Itachi said mockingly.

"Person, hand over your alcohol, I can tell you're a Medical Ninja, so I know you have some, so just pass it over," Norikuryu ordered and he replied, "My name is Kabuto not person, but here," as he handed Norikuryu the alcohol. Norikuryu took it and ripped some of her dress and covered it in some alcohol, and began to rub it into her wounds, "Stop," Kabuto said, "there is a much less painful way of doing that, here, let me help you."

Norikuryu looked at him and said, "I'm not stupid, I know there's an easier and less painful way, but I am the reason that my hands are like this, so I want to remind myself not to do something stupid like it again. I don't want to repeat this mistake, Kabuto," and continued to rub the alcohol directly onto her wounds, still showing no other emotion but hatred. Itachi smirked at this comment, now quite pleased with his decision.

"It would seem that your little spitfire is now a masochist as well," Orochimaru said as he smiled at Itachi, who was only watching Norikuryu, as she rubbed the alcohol into her wounds.

"You should rest now, Norikuryu, we still have some traveling to do before we begin the actual training, so I expect you to be up in the morning ready to spend tomorrow walking, without slowing me down," Itachi said.

"Why not tonight?" she asked, more than eager to begin her training. "Because, if we left tonight you might bleed to death, and so I believe that it would be wise of you to wrap up that wound of yours. You should also change your clothes again, you do seem to gather a lot of blood around you, hmm, Norikuryu?" Itachi asked, trying to get a rise from her.

"What should I wear?" was her only reply. Then Kabuto handed her a shirt, but Norikuryu just looked at Itachi, who nodded, so she took the shirt. She then went into a corner of the room and took off the blood soaked rags, which used to be a dress, with her back facing towards them, and put the new shirt, that was long enough to be a dress to her, on.

"I wish that when you die, Itachi, that I will be there, and am the cause of your death. I also wish that by then you will have found someone you truly care for, so that you can have images of their blood soaked body flowing through your mind as you die," Norikuryu said spitefully, as she turned around and began wrapping the wounds on her hands with some of the cloth left of the dress, that was not blood stained.

"Scathing words from such a small child, you truly have found and created the perfect enemy, Itachi," Orochimaru said approvingly.

"Take her to get something to eat, Kabuto," Itachi ordered, and Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, who replied, "Yes, do, but don't hurt her, I wouldn't want the fun to end so quickly. Plus I need to have a few words with Itachi."

"Come, Norikuryu," Kabuto commanded her, and she followed, realizing that she definitely needed to eat, seeing as she had eaten nothing for the past couple of days.

Kabuto took Norikuryu to a Ramen stand and he bought both of them a bowl, and sat next to her on a stool. Norikuryu began to eat quickly, but Kabuto just sat there watching her and wondering what was so important about this small child, who looked no different than any other child that he had seen.

"Why are you staring at me?" Norikuryu asked as she finished eating.

"Ah, what it that obvious?" Kabuto asked, with a guilty smile on his face.

"Yes," Norikuryu replied bluntly, "Why are you here? You do not seem to really want to be here, and you do not look like the kind of person that Itachi and Orochimaru are. I can tell that you want power, but I am sure that there are better ways to become strong than to hang around someone like Orochimaru. I have my reasons, and I'm sure that you probably have your own, but I don't think that you belong here with this crowd. After all Medical Ninjas are supposed to help, not hurt people."

"Hmm, you get straight to the point don't you? You're right though, I am not the same type of person that Orochimaru-sama and Itachi-sama are, but to become strong, I want to be trained by the strongest. But then again, you're not the same as them either, now are you? You should probably just run away and forget about what happened, but you won't leave either, will you?" Kabuto asked as he began eat his food. (-sama is like a title of respect, leadership, or power that you give some one, I think that that is a way to explain it, well anyways)

Norikuryu just looked away, and became once again consumed by her own thoughts, as she watched a family go get dinner together, "Life isn't over yet," she mumbled to herself. Kabuto just watched her as he continued to eat, completely confused, not only by her previous statement, but at her, Norikuryu was an enigma to him.

Then a little boy came up to Norikuryu, and asked, "Do you want to play a game?", which caused Norikuryu to laugh, a laugh teeming with anguish as she answered, "I'm sorry, but I can't play right now, maybe later." Then the little boy just ran back to his friends as they played their game, which Norikuryu watched, a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"If you want to play with them, I won't stop you," Kabuto said to Norikuryu.

"And how would I explain my hands and the smell of blood on me, to them? I am not stupid, I know that I have no chance to return to my childhood, but that does not mean that I can't miss it," Norikuryu said, as she continued to watch the kids play.

"You have quite a pessimistic out view on life for one so young, you know," Kabuto said as he finished eating, "as you said before, life's not over, so live."


	3. Chapter 3

11

_Flashback: "You have quite a pessimistic out view on life for one so young, you know," Kabuto said as he finished eating, "as you said before, life's not over, so live."_

Chapter 3

"Norikuryu, what's wrong?" Akio asked, as Norikuryu stood amazed, he was alive, "Norikuryu, answer me," wait, that wasn't Akio's voice.

"Oh, Gaara, I'm sorry, I just got distracted by your amazing body," Norikuryu answered as she came back from her memories. It had been so long since then, since she had heard his voice, but she would never forget. After all, she had not gotten her revenge yet.

"Again, how did you learn that technique so quickly? Answer me Norikuryu," Gaara demanded, his once monotone voice, now forceful.

"It's just your amazing teaching skills, my dear Gaara-chan," Norikuryu answered, her mind now once again focused on the present, cursing herself for allowing her memories to get the best of her. And in response Gaara released her shoulders, and started walking away.

"Hey, wait, Gaara-chan, don't leave without me!" Norikuryu yelled as she followed Gaara, who just continued to walk.

"You're being so mean today Gaara-chan, what's up with you? Even your usual self isn't this angry, so what's going wrong with you?" Norikuryu asked, with a concerned look upon her face.

"You didn't tell me the truth, I can tell that you are lying to me, and if you can't trust me, what kind of relationship can we have?" Gaara said. (O--O Wow! That is so out of character for Gaara, but I'm trying to stick to my limited knowledge, (bows to all Naruto fans in apology))

"There are things I cannot tell you Gaara, not that I don't want to, but I just can't. Please trust me, I care for you deeply, so please don't leave me," Norikuryu said as she grabbed the back of Gaara's shirt-thing.

So Gaara turned to her, and he grabbed her hand and asked, "Cannot or will not?", and he walked away.

"Plan didn't work the way you wanted, hmm, spitfire?" a voice from the nearby trees questioned after Gaara had disappeared into the distance.

"It's not over. Talking about plans, why did you go and bite me like that, Orochimaru? I was not very pleased to have to get rid of your stupid curse mark, and not at all pleased with the fact that you decided to attack me. You left the Akatsuki, on your own, we did not force you. You are no longer important to us, other than to kill, before you spread our knowledge around, but that is not my mission. I have my own orders right now, and I want you to stay out of my way, unless you want to become my business, that is?" Norikuryu asked tauntingly as she rested against a tree.

"I can see that your temper has yet to improve, little spitfire. I was surprised to see you without your Itachi," Orochimaru stated, as he flipped from the trees to the ground right next to Norikuryu.

"Right now I'm getting really tempted to take care of you, but that would ruin the plans I have in place right now. So while my patience lasts, I would suggest that you either become more polite towards me, or leave," Norikuryu said in all seriousness.

"I have a question for you though: Doesn't Gaara look a lot like what Akio would have looked like, were he still alive?" Orochimaru commented and laughed as he disappeared into the shadows.

Then Norikuryu punched the tree that Orochimaru was just standing next to, and the tree split in half as she growled, "Damn you, Orochimaru!"

"Temper, temper, don't you ever change?"

"And if it isn't the devil himself?" Norikuryu answered as two men stepped from the shadows, "What is your business here, Itachi? I have my own mission to take care of here, so do not bother me."

"You still want revenge don't you?" Itachi asked, voice full of humor.

"What kind of question is that? When has the answer ever changed?" Norikuryu asked annoyed that he would think that she would have forgotten about her promise, "I shall pay you back for the loneliness my life has become. You will always be my enemy until the day you die, by my hands. I don't care if the entire Akatsuki tries to kill me for it, I will accomplish my goal someday. Why have you decided to disturb me anyways?"

"We have our reasons," Fish man, Itachi's partner, said. (What is his name any whose?)

"Aw, I ask you a question, and your fish answers, hmm? Itachi? Anyways, I have nothing to do with you two right now, so leave me," Norikuryu said aggravated at having more unwanted company to add to earlier.

"Norikuryu, Norikuryu, where are you?" a questioning voice asked from the distance.

"Coming, Gaara-chan, I'm so happy that you didn't leave me, my love!", Norikuryu yelled to the voice in the distance in a child-like fashion, and said to her current company, her voice serious, "We shall see each other again soon then, I presume. Now I must leave." Then Norikuryu skipped over towards the voice, a smile quite evident on her face.

"Can you believe what impudence that wretch has? She should show more respect to her senior members," Fish man said.

"I would not talk about her like that, she has grown strong, and I think that if she put her all into it, that she could truly kill me. It excites me to know how much she has improved, my competition is finally prepared to face me," Itachi said in a weird, happy manner, which spooked out Mr. Fish man.

"Itachi, do not forget our mission. You can do your fight with that 'girl' later, now we must focus on the task at hand. I am sure that it will not be so easy, with all the examinees of the Chuunin Exam still here," Fish man said, watching Itachi, worried that he might forget about their current assignment.

"I am not as forgetful as you may think, I know what we are here to do, and for the meantime I will not stray from duty. Once we are done though, I cannot promise that I will not try out my pupil and her strength," Itachi said as he continued to look in the direction that Norikuryu had gone. "She has definitely improved in her acting as well," Itachi thought aloud.

"Hmm, Itachi let's go," Fish man said, and he and Itachi disappeared in a Ninja-like way (more like in an I'm too cool to walk so I'll be flashy and disappear with a little flash type way, stuck-up Ninjas. What author is truly thinking: 'I'm so jealous why can't I do that ').

(With Norikuryu and Gaara)

"Gaara-chan dear, my love, I just knew that you would not truly leave me alone. You are my wonderful, dear love, I love you sooo much! I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I wasn't completely lying, your body does distract me at times, you're just so hot, my Gaara-chan! That is why I am so proud that you're my Gaara-chan, mine alone," Norikuryu said as she grabbed tightly upon Gaara's arm in a loving fashion, her eyes taking one last secret glance into the shadows.

"You will tell me what you're hiding from me, if you want me to believe you, Nori…," Gaara began, but was interrupted by a delicate kiss placed upon his lips by a smiling Norikuryu, who blushed as she tried to back away, but was unable to because Gaara's arms had wrapped around her back. "You should not disrupt me like that when I'm talking to you. You still will have to answer my questions later," Gaara said as he stole a kiss from Norikuryu, a kiss that truly took her breath away, and released her and held her hand as he began to walk back to his house, having to gently drag a stunned Norikuryu.

"Wow, Gaara-chan," Norikuryu whispered softly, having finally gotten her breath back. Norikuryu's face was brighter than the sun, in more ways than one, as she looked shyly into the distance, cursing herself for allowing herself to fall in love, again. 'I'm so sorry, Akio,' Norikuryu said in her mind, as she watched Gaara, and her hand in his, her heart slowly opening itself to a feeling that she thought that would never be possible for her to have, after Akio. Her chest painfully reminding her of everything that had happened to her because of this exact emotion, love had done nothing but cause agony for her, but she was going to allow this indiscretion, this once.

"Gaara, I love you," Norikuryu admitted to herself and Gaara, completely serious, yet still upset with herself, Itachi's words of weakness in caring spinning through her head.

"I know, and I as well," Gaara spoke, not looking at Norikuryu directly. But he could still feel her perking up at his statement, a smirk forming on his face, an expression that was nearly never displayed on him.

"Gaara," Norikuryu sighed as she said, "I don't want to ruin this moment, but you want answers right?"

"Yes," he replied stiffly, smirk disappearing swiftly at the sadness contained in her voice, the first time he had ever really heard her sad, and this change upset him.

"Is it so bad?" Gaara asked, his gaze focused on her gentle, soft, yet strong hand in his.

"Do you really want to know, or not?" Norikuryu asked, and Gaara nodded in answer, "Well you see…" Norikuryu told him about her parents and how they had died, only skipping the part about Itachi, in her telling she referred to the man who killed her family as 'the murderer', which means that she also skipped the Akio incident and her joining of the Akatsuki. (So basically, she didn't lie, no, she just skipped most of her past)

"I also want to tell you that I'm…," Norikuryu began, but was interrupted by a shout of, "Norikuryu, Norikuryu!"

"Daritoshi, what's wrong?" Norikuryu asked as Daritoshi came running towards them, and Gaara released her hand, a slight blush glowing on his normal pale features.

"Some members of the Akatsuki are attacking Kakashi and the rest of your group, and so, I went to check to see if you were being attacked as well. Luckily, they must have only sent two members, and you must not be their target," Daritoshi said quickly as he began to turn back, "I'm going back to try and help them, I'll take you there if you want."

"Yah, I'm coming, are you going to come as well, Gaara?", Norikuryu answered and Gaara shook his head, and replied to her, "We will continue this conversation later, but I have no wish to fight members of the Akatsuki, they are strong, you should stay back as well, Norikuryu. But if you get hurt call to me, and I will come," as Gaara finished talking he continued on his way back home.

"Not much of a talker, hmm?" Daritoshi questioned as he continued on his way to help the battle against the Akatsuki, but Norikuryu was so focused on her own thoughts that she did not reply.

When they reached the battle, Kakashi was already quite injured, as well as Sasuke, Naruto, and Rushimaru. The only one who looked ok was Sakura, who was scared and kind of huddled on the ground.

"STOP, Itachi! That is enough, if I had known that this is what you were planning, I would have stopped you before. Now lay off them and fight me; we can finally test who is stronger!" Norikuryu yelled at Itachi, getting into a offensive fighting position.

"Yes, finally, I get to see what all my teaching has created, show me! Try to defeat me!" Itachi shouted, excitement filling his voice.

"Do you want to die so quickly?", Norikuryu asked as she stared into Itachi's eyes, not even caring as he unleashed the Mangekyou Sharingan, and failed, somehow Norikuryu was unaffected by his attack, causing Itachi to smile. "You have continued training nonstop, haven't you?" Itachi questioned, even more excited.

"I will not back down, and I will not allow you to beat me as you did the last time. As you said, I have been training nonstop, just to get revenge, and to think you have just given me the perfect opportunity. Akio and my parents will be avenged!" Norikuryu announced, anticipation filling her voice.

"I hope you do not disappoint me, Norikuryu," Itachi said, eager to begin the real fight.

The black energy that Norikuryu had been fighting all her life, surrounded her, willingly, she glowed black all around.

Energy surrounded Itachi, as well, as he said, "Yes, get serious, give it your all! Fight me!"

Then their energies clashed, and they both had kunai against each other, before anyone could even blink. The kunai edges grated together, with a screech of metal against metal, and then they both backed away and threw the kunai at each other, ending up with one kunai stuck in the ground, behind both of them, just barely dodged. Then they both began to make seals and two different kinds of dragon type energy-formed Justsus went against each other, ending in both dragons destroying each other. Then they both disappeared and reappeared kunai once again grating against kunai, both of the kunai that were in the ground were gone. They both backed off, once again, and charged each other constant sparks flying from the two kunai that were moving so fast, they were invisible to the naked eye.

"I trained you well, Norikuryu. I believe that your wish will become true, I have grown quite attached to you, and I believe that if you died I might actually be upset. Surprising, right? I have raised you since you were eight, and I am very proud of you," Itachi said as the kunai finally got past his defenses and he was pierced in the chest, like her parents and Akio. Tears fell down both of their faces as Norikuryu held Itachi's body in her arms, Itachi began to cough up blood, laughing, "What was it that boy said before I killed him, oh yes, I love you, Nori, more than anything else in the world, so don't cry, I never thought that I would ever love someone, but you have been like a daughter to me, and I can't help it. I suppose I was wrong, hmm? Caring for someone does not truly make them weak," after speaking a last spurt of blood fell from his lips, and his eyes closed, his face finally peaceful.

"Why, why, did you say that? Itachi, no, don't die, tell me! Itachi, I forgive you now," but as Norikuryu said this she was too late, Itachi was already dead, "to think, that I would cry over your death, how ironic, hmm?"

"Norikuryu, you have proved your strength, I will never doubt your position within the Akatsuki again," Fish man said, scared of this 'girl' who just killed the man that he had thought was invincible. He bowed deeply to Norikuryu, and disappeared, more interested in preserving his life, than finishing the mission at the moment.

Then Norikuryu used her Chakra and made a hole within the ground and placed Itachi's body in it, this time underneath a weeping willow. Norikuryu filled in the hole and turned around to see everyone: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Rushimaru, and Daritoshi, watching her with wide eyes and extremely surprised expressions.

"No, he was lying, right Norikuryu, you aren't actually a member of the Akatsuki, are you?" Rushimaru questioned, feeling betrayed, by this girl that he thought was his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, but if I said no then it would be a lie, I am sorry, but I am a member of the Akatsuki, I am Norikuryu, trained by none other than Itachi, since the age of eight, here on a mission to get info from Gaara, the supposed next Kazekage of the Hidden Village of Sand, Sunakagure. I wish it were not true, but it is," Norikuryu explained as she looked off in the distance towards the sun setting, dry tears still laying upon her face.

"You must be lying, you must," a voice called, shakily, from the shadows in the trees.

"Gaara, no I...I…I …," Norikuryu said as her heart broke at the feeling of betrayal she could sense in Gaara's voice. "I love you, Gaara, I never lied about that, please believe me!" Norikuryu begged her voice shaky at the oncoming tears from hearing Gaara's distrust, "Believe me!"

"How can I trust a member of the Akatsuki? How can I trust someone who is on a mission to get information from me?" Gaara asked, and Norikuryu fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

The same black energy from before covered her sobbing form, and Norikuryu screamed, pain of so many losses filling her already broken heart and pain from using the overwhelming power, that even after years of training, was still not safe to do, causing the scream to be one that caused everyone who heard it to feel a part of her pain.

"No! Believe ME please, please, Gaara-chan, dear, my love, I am not lying, I love you so much! Don't doubt me please!," Norikuryu yelled as the power continued to torture her, pain coursing through each and every vein in her body. Gaara just stood there watching her writhe in pain, killing himself inside, but if he was to be the new ruler of the Hidden Village of Sound, Sunakagure, he could not be associated with any members of the Akatsuki, not even Norikuryu.

"For goodness sakes, can't you hear her pain? Can't you feel it, she loves you, help her, you're the only one who can," Naruto begged of Gaara.

"Yes, she truly loves you, and she would do anything for you," Sakura said, a tone of understanding in her voice.

"Stop her pain," Sasuke said.

"Save her, it's the least you can do for someone who has given her heart to you," Daritoshi said.

"Help my friend," Rushimaru said.

"Do what you know is right," Kakashi said.

"Gaara, I can't see you, where is everyone, I can't see anything. I'm scared, Gaara, my love, please help me," Norikuryu said, fear and pain dripping from her voice. The black energy, now completely blocking her form from view.

So Gaara walked up to the swirling vortex of black energy, and reached for her and got a hold of her hand. Norikuryu threw herself at Gaara and laid her head on his chest, tears still streaming down her face, and the energy began to die down as Gaara put his arms around her.

"I'll quit the Akatsuki, anything for you, just trust me," Norikuryu pleaded, voice full of worry, as she fainted in his arms.

"I trust you, my love," Gaara whispered into Norikuryu's ear, and kissed her forehead, as he started carrying her back home.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed such a wonderful fight," Orochimaru stated as he appeared next to Itachi's grave, "the spitfire is truly an inferno now, but she's in love again, the silly little child."

"I will kill you," Sasuke growled, and he attacked Orochimaru, but Orochimaru just dodged out of the way, quickly, completely avoiding Sasuke's attack. Gaara turned around, Norikuryu still in his arms, and asked, "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Ah, you want to know, hmm? Well you see, the day I met Norikuryu, was after Itachi had killed her parents. Then he came after her, it was quite touching actually, he hugged her and everything, his name was Akio. I don't think that Itachi would have killed him if she had not done what she did," Orochimaru said, a smile on his face.

"What did she do?" Rushimaru asked.

"She stood in between him and Itachi, and said she would do anything as long as Itachi did not kill him. After hearing this, Itachi immediately killed Akio, and made Norikuryu dig his grave, and she did, by hand," Orochimaru chuckled.

"No! How awful," Sakura exclaimed.

"How dare you laugh at her pain!" Naruto yelled.

"I shall kill you," Daritoshi announced, "not just for this, but for all the other horrendous things you have done!"

Sasuke rushed at him again, trying to kill him, but Daritoshi stood in his way, and said, "Let me take care of this one."

Daritoshi then took a sword off his back, a sword that glowed with power, and ran at Orochimaru, a look of hatred filling his eyes, "You shall pay for all the lives you have taken and destroyed!"

"What gives you the idea that you could beat me, Daritoshi?" Orochimaru asked, with an arrogant tone, "you have always been at least a step behind Kakashi, and even Kakashi can't beat me."

Orochimaru had to dodge quickly, surprising him, for he had not thought that Daritoshi had become so fast. Then Orochimaru drew the sword out of his mouth, and they began their duel. The constant clash of mystic sword against mystic sword, the only sound in the clearing, which had been created by Norikuryu's power burst. Everyone had their eyes focused on the intense battle, a surprising confrontation that no one had expected.

"Norikuryu, it is surprising that she actually made any friends, not that that will stop me from killing you all," Orochimaru stated as he looked at Norikuryu resting in Gaara's arms, surrounded by people who cared for her. Orochimaru then took his sword and hit Daritoshi, in the chest, but then Daritoshi turned into a log, using Replacement Justsu. "You will not beat me by running; I can promise you that, Daritoshi."

Daritoshi, then appeared behind Orochimaru and struck him with his sword, but Orochimaru used the same Replacement Justu and was not injured. After this Orochimaru grabbed Daritoshi's neck, and said, "You cannot defeat me!"

Then Daritoshi's eyes glowed red, not like the Sharingan, but more like a reptile's eyes. Daritoshi said, "Look into my Demon Dragon eyes, Orochimaru. Feel the pain of the weakness in your black heart, and die, die experiencing pain that you have caused yourself after all the slaughtering that you have done."

Orochimaru screamed in pain, but he did not die instead he just got up from the ground where he had fallen, and threw Daritoshi away from him. "Do not think that I will die so easily, I will not allow you to kill me with such a foolish attack. I will not let you win, no, I shall kill you slowly, showing you all the ways that I have learned to kill my victims."

Daritoshi had skillfully rolled while flying through the air and had landed on his feet, and said, "I will now show you the true power of the Demon Dragon eyes, that I have spent my last five years gaining. You shall be the one to suffer a slow painful death, Orochimaru."


End file.
